


Stars Outshine the Dark

by abbyaj22



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Stars, logan makes it better, virgil is afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyaj22/pseuds/abbyaj22
Summary: Virgil has a fear of the dark, and Logan notices and decides to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stars Outshine the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago, but I came across it and it is very soft and I felt the need to share. I didn't go through and edit it too much so sorry if there are mistakes.

Virgil hated the night. He saw it as a chance for things to lurk in the darkness. He kept the lights on and refused Patton’s offer of a night-light. Logan noticed this odd behavior and decided to investigate. 

“Virgil?” He spoke, and knocked on the anxious friend’s door. He entered the room with Virgil’s permission. The light was bright in comparison to the rest of the apartment. “Virgil, you shouldn’t leave the light on at night, it wastes power.” 

“Wait!” Logan stopped his motion of shutting the light off. “Why? What’s the matter?” Virgil shook his head and looked down at his lap in embarrassment. Logan sighed and sat on Virgil’s bed. “Are you..afraid of the dark?” He spoke gently so as to not upset Virgil. Virgil simply nodded in response. “Ah. I had expected so.” Logan stood up and offered Virgil a hand. “I have an..experiment, of sorts, to assist with your fear.”

Virgil was concerned, but he followed along anyways. Logan was only trying to help, after all. Logan led him out of their apartment building and across the street. “Logan, where are you taking me?” Logan could hear the nerves in his voice. “Don’t worry, Virgil. We aren’t going far.” “Good.” Virgil breathed out. Logan offered his hand as a form of comfort, which Virgil accepted.

“Anyway, I think you’ll enjoy what I have in mind.” A small smile formed on Logan’s lips as he spoke. “Oh?” Logan nodded. “It’s quite fascinating to observe the world around us. And I feel that some don’t look up enough.” They started to walk through the park that was across the street from their apartment. The atmosphere was calm at that time of night and a small breeze blew through the park.

Logan stopped at a spot in the park which had very few trees. “This will do.” He said, motioning for Virgil to join him on the grass. They sat, facing each other. “Now, Virgil, what is it that makes you fear the dark?” Virgil thought for a moment, fidgeting with his sleeves. “Well, just the fact that I can't see what’s there. Anything could be waiting to jump at me, and I wouldn’t know it. And that’s why I hate the night! It’s dark and I don’t trust anything.”

“So you hate the night because it’s dark? Virgil, there are many beautiful things at night that you’re overlooking.” Virgil scoffed. “Yeah, like what?”

“Virgil, lay down with me.” Logan laid down in the grass, Virgil hesitantly followed. Virgil’s gaze stayed on Logan, a look of question in his eyes. Logan looked back and let out a chuckle as he pointed to the sky.

Virgil followed his point and looked to the sky. His eyes widened at the twinkling stars spread throughout the sky. He admired the glittering light for a bit before looking back to Logan. He had a look of adoration that Virgil

Virgil looked down at his feet, shifting in his seat. “What do you have to show me?” He spoke softly. Logan looked Virgil over and nodded. “You’re always looking down. You’re missing something beautiful.” Virgil looked up at Logan to see him gazing up at the sky. His eyes were full of amazement and adoration. He followed his gaze to the sky, and Virgil was immediately starstruck. He looked at the millions of stars and was getting lost in the glittering light. “The night sky is something full of wonder, is it not?” Virgil could only nod in response. “There is so much fascinating knowledge to be gained from studying astronomy, but it is also nice to observe the stars once in awhile.”

The pair sat there for at least thirty minutes. Virgil has leaned against Logan and Logan put an arm over his shoulder. The gentle breeze added to the calm atmosphere. Logan felt Virgil drifting asleep next to him, but Logan wasn’t objecting. However, it was getting late and they should go in before Patton noticed their absence. “Virge, we should go inside.” Virgil mumbled protests as he felt himself being lifted. Virgil looked up at Logan quickly, startled by the movement. “If it helps, you may sleep in my room tonight. I have a glowing star chart on my ceiling.” Virgil nodded and rested his head on Logan’s chest.

Logan had set Virgil on the bed and was about to retreat to the couch before Virgil stopped him. “You’re sleeping in here with me, Lo.” Virgil spoke in a sleepy yet demanding voice. “Very well then.” Logan climbed into bed next to him and Virgil snuggled into him. “I could get used to this.” Logan heard Virgil mumble before they both fell asleep, Virgil finally sleeping with the lights off.


End file.
